Misteri KHS
by Namikaze Mikaru
Summary: Di KHS muncul misteri-misteri yang harus dipecahkan. Akatsuki akan memecahkan misteri itu dengan modal kegaje-an mereka! Apa yang akan terjadi? Ada akatsuki, ada kekonyolan dan kegajean.
1. Chapter 1

**Misteri KHS : Chapter 1**

Hai semua! Saia kembali lagi dengan fic gaje *sweatdrop*. Fic ini special request dari guru bahasa Inggris saia yang baru. Maaf fic yang PVA (Petualangan Versi Akatsuki) belum di update.

Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, itu hanya kebetulan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This story belong to : Namikze Mikaru

Summary : Di KHS muncul misteri-misteri yang harus dipecahkan. Akatsuki akan memecahkan misteri itu dengan modal kegaje-an mereka! Apa yang akan terjadi? Ada akatsuki, ada kekonyolan dan kegajean.

Genre : Mystery/Humor/Friendship

Warning : Rate K+, Gaje, OOC (maybe), OC, Typo(s), gak ada ninja-ninja-an, disini semua tokoh Naruto hanyalah murid biasa

Pairing : Akatsuki

Misteri KHS (Konoha High School) Chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

.

.

.

Di Konoha High School. Senin, 1 Februari 2013. Suasana di semua kelas tampak hening, semua murid konsentrasi belajar. Kecuali kelas 2C dan 2B, kita lihat kelas 2C dahulu. Kalian ingin tahu mengapa kelas 2C ribut dan ricuh? Karena di kelas ini bersemayam (?) para Akatsuki, dan murid pembuat onar lainnya. Kelas tampak berantakan dan ancur lebur. Di kelas ada yang maen laptop, pacaran, baca komik, makan, ritual, kentut (?), dan hal gaje lainnya. "Gubrakkk, aduh kenapa lo dorong gue?, dasar autis!" kata Kisame "Gak sengaja _senpai_" kata Tobi. "Ayang Pein baik deh, makasih yah hadiahnya" kata konan "Iya ayang Konan, sama-sama" kata pein. "Sasori-_danna_ ngapain?" kata si bocah berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi separuh mukanya, "Lagi maen boneka Barbie terbaru ku, mau ikutan?" jawab sasori yang lagi main boneka *nista amat*, "boleh" akhirnya kedua seniman gaje itu main Barbie bersama.

TAMAT *Geplak, Duagh. Author : Iya-iya becanda*

Mengapa kelas ini ribut? Tidak ada guru di kelas ini yang mengisi jam pelajaran? Atau bagaimana? Ternyata di kelas itu ada Kurenai-_sensei_ yang lagi ngajar bahasa Inggris, tapi dia lagi pundung di pojokan dengan aura _sweatdrop_-nya. Kurenai bangun dan berkata "Kalian semua bisa diam?" para murid menjawab "Tidakkk!" Kurenai-_sensei_ sudah kesal tingkat dewa akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelas 2C dan pergi ke ruang guru.

_-Di ruang guru-_

Kurenai berkata "Tsunade-sama, aku ingin berhenti" Tsunade yang sedang menulis berhenti dan menjawab "Lho, kenapa?" Kurenai "Jawaban-nya ada di murid kelas 2C" Tsunade menjawab lagi "Kau ingin berhenti karena kesal oleh murid-murid kelas 2C? bersabarlah. Mungkin ada jalan lain!" Kurenai berbalik menghadap pintu , sepertinya akan pergi. Setelah membuka pintu, Kurenai berkata lagi "Keputusan-ku sudah bulat" brakk, Kurenai membanting pintu dan pergi.

Tsunade hanya cengo melihat-nya.

_-Skip Time-_

Pulang sekolah terlihat dua anak kembar, yang satu berambut merah kebiruan, dan yang satu lagi berambut merah kekuningan dan satu orang cowok berambut merah kecoklatan digusur oleh cewek berambut merah kekuningan. Mereka adalah Nei Kagaya (yg berambut merah kebiruan), Mei Kagaya (yg berambut merah kekuningan), dan Ryu Kagaya. Yah, mereka bersaudara. Mereka adalah kelas 2C, sekelas dengan para Akatsuki. Tsunade menghampiri kagaya bersaudara itu dan mengajak mereka ke ruang guru. Di ruang guru sudah berkumpul anak kelas 2C yang lain. Mereka adalah :

-Pein

-Konan

-Hidan

-Kakuzu

-Kisame

-Itachi

-Zetsu

-Naruto

-Kiba

-Lee

-Ten-ten

-Hinata

-Sakura

-Nei

-Mei

-Ryu

Ada apa mereka dipanggil ke ruang guru? Kemana perginya Kurenai-_sensei_?

-_**TBC**_-

Maaf kalo humor-nya BELUM kerasa, banyak typo, gaje, dll. Makasih buat Kisasa Kaguya yang mau menitipkan OC nya, disini juga ada OC saia tapi munculnya nanti klo OC saia.

Yang mau daftar OC silakan. Dibutuhkan OC untuk :

Guru pengganti Kurenai-sensei : 1 OC, kalo bias sifatnya kalem dan humoris (ayo siapa cepat, dia saia nistakan) *duagh, becanda*

Murid untuk kelas 2B : 5 OC (2 cewek, 3 cowok)

Murid untuk kelas 2A : 5 OC (3 cowok, 2 cewek)

Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah baca, apalagi Riview. Kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik, silakan lewat riview. Kalo menurut kalian bagus, saia akan lanjutkan fic ini ^^

**RIVIEW PLEASE, RIVIEW PLEASE, RIVIEW PLEASE…**


	2. Chapter 2

Misteri KHS : chapter 2

Haloo minna! Saia update nih! Wah, makasih banyak yah buat yang udah R & R dan daftar OC, OC nya bakalan di munculin chap 3 nanti *termasuk OC saia ^_^*…

Yaudah daripada kelamaan, langsung aja yah!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This story belong to : Namikze Mikaru

Summary : Di KHS muncul misteri-misteri yang harus dipecahkan. Akatsuki akan memecahkan misteri itu dengan modal kegaje-an mereka! Apa yang akan terjadi? Ada akatsuki, ada kekonyolan dan kegajean.

Genre : Mystery/Humor/Friendship

Warning : Rate K+, Gaje, OOC (maybe), OC, Typo(s), gak ada ninja-ninja-an, disini semua tokoh Naruto hanyalah murid biasa, kayaknya alur cerita ini makin ngaco aja…

Pairing : Akatsuki

Misteri KHS chapter 2 : Kemana Kurenai-sensei?

.

.

.

.

.

-_Di Ruang Guru_-

Murid kelas 2C berkumpul di ruang guru atas perintah Tsunade, mau gak mau mereka harus nurut. Tsunade *sambil minum sake* berdiri di depan mereka semua, Tsunade mulai bicara *sambil mabok -_-* "kalian harus.. ber..tanggung jawab atas berhenti-nya Kurenai-_sensei_" kata Tsunade "Gak bisa gitu dong, salah kami apa?" kata Pein "Kurenai _sensei_ pergi setelah mengajar di kelas kalian" jawab Tsunade "Tsunade-_sama_ payah, baru minum sake segitu juga dah mabok" Mei malah mengomentari Tsunade yang mabok "Hei kagaya, kita lomba minum sake nanti malam!" jawab tsunade sambil muter-muter *reader: lho?, author: kan ceritanya mabok, reader : (_sweatdrop_)*, "Oke" Jawab Mei.

"Baiklah, kalian sekarang minta maaf" kata Tsunade "Sama siapa?" Tanya Ryu "*_sweatdrop_* sama Kurenai-_sensei_ lah!" jawab tsunade sambil menggeplak kepala ryu "Ya sekarang aja telepon Kurenai-_sensei_ terus minta maaf, beres kan?" kata Itachi "Gak bisa, kalian harus ke rumahnya Kurenai-_sensei_" Jawab Tsunade "Boleh kan di wakilkan?" Tanya Pein "Yah di wakilkan oleh kalian, Akatsuki. Dan Ryu,Nei, dan Mei, kalian juga harus ikut!" kata Tsunade "Tapi Tsu-_sama_..!" kata-kata Nei dipotong oleh Tsunade "Gak ada tapi-tapi, udah kalian pergi sana, saya mau minum sake lagi" semua murid kelas 2C pulang, kecuali akatsuki dan trio kagaya itu.

-_Skip Time, Di rumah Kurenai-sensei_-

Mereka (Akatsuki ,Ryu,Mei,Nei) mengetuk pintu rumah Kurenai-Sensei, tidak ada jawaban, Pein bertanya ke yang lain "Bagaimana ini?", "yah tinggal buka aja pintu nya" jawab Konan "Dasar Leader gak mutu" kata Hidan "Bener tuh!" Zetsu menyetujuinya, Pein pundung.

Kisame membuka pintu itu, Kisame berkata "Ternyata pintunya gak di kunci!" Semua menjawab "Ayo, Kita masuk" semua mencari Kurenai-_sensei_, tapi tidak ada, "Kurenai-_sensei_" "Kurenai-_Sensei_" Pein sudah kembali dari pundungnya "Kurenai-_sensei_, kami minta maaf" tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kurenai-_sensei_.

Setelah berkeliling di sekitar rumah-nya, mereka masih belum menemukan apapun, sampai Nei menemukan sesuatu "Wah, apaan ini?" Nei bertanya ke yang lain "Ini _diary_ *bener gak nulisnya?* milik Kurenai-_sensei_, lihat!" Kata Mei "Apa ini? 1-2-3 C, maksudnya apa yah?" Nei jawab "Ini mungkin petunjuk! Horeee Nei yang nemuin buku ini duluan" Nei autisnya kumat *digeplak kisasa*.

"Hei kalian semua, lihat ini" Nei teriak manggil binatang peliharaan-nya *dipukulin akatsuki* maksudnya Akatsuki dan Ryu, "Apa ?" kata Ryu si playboy murahan *ryu : nista lagi nista lagi* "kayak-nya ini petunjuk!" jawab Nei "1-2-3 C, tapi maksudnya apa yah?, coba buka halaman selanjutnya!" kata Pein sambil nyuruh Mei membuka halaman selanjutnya. "Apalagi ini? *di diary-nya ada tanda panah ke bawah*" Kata Mei, belum juga yang 1-2-3 C dipecahkan, ini ada lagi petunjuk yang lain.

Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mei naik skateboard, Nei pake sepatu roda, ryu naik sepatu (doang) *alias jalan kaki*, sedangkan para akatsuki pada gendong-gendongan (?).

Mei malam hari pergi ke tempat yang sudah di janjikan Tsunade, masih inget kan mau ngapain? Yah mau adu minum sake, yang duluan mabok, dia yang kalah. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, ayo kita mulai" Shizune selaku anak baik *lho itu kan Tobi?* selaku asisten yang baik, langsung menyiapkan satu truk sake (wow), Mei minum 4 sake dalam durasi waktu 5 detik, tapi belum mabok, sekarang giliran Tsunade, sama minum 4 botol sake, Mengambil lagi 6 botol sake, sekarang bareng dengan Tsunade meminumnya "Glek-glek-glek-glek, menyerah Tsunade _sama_?" Mei menyeringai penuh kemenangan, karena Tsunade tampaknya sudah mulai pusing "Belum, ayo tambah lagi" Mereka meminum 10 botol sake lagi, dan Tsunade sudah betul-betul mabok "Aku menang Tsunade-_sama_, yasudah aku pulang dulu" Tsunade hanya ngangguk-ngangguk aja, kan dia mabok. Pemenangnya adalah Mei Kagaya!

Diperjalanan Mei melihat ada sekelompok preman, dia ngehajar preman-preman itu dengan alasan HOBI, dasar aneh nih anak satu.

-_Skip Time_-

Di KHS, lebih tepatnya di kelas 2C, seperti biasa kelas ini ribut sampai ada Tsunade masuk. "Bagaimana, kalian sudah meminta maaf pada Kurenai-_sensei_?" Semua anak kelas 2C langsung melihat ke arah para Akatsuki dan trio Kagaya, Pein menjawab "Belum Tsunade-_sama_, tapi Kurenai-sensei meninggalkan petunjuk di rumah-nya, akan kami pecahkan" Tsunade berkata lagi "Secepatnya yah!" Pein yang (sok) bijak menjawab "Baik" padahal dia mah cuman ngerusuh doang, ngebantuin enggak!

Akankah misteri itu terpecahkan? Sebenarnya pergi kemana Kurenai-sensei?

-_**TBC**_-

Maaf jika terlalu pendek. Untuk OC akan dimunculkan chapter 3,.

Makasih yang udah R & R chapter 1 kemarin… Makasih juga bagi yang udah memfav fic abal ini. Saya akan update 1 minggu sekali, gak akan bisa kilat-kilat, maaf yah reader ^_^.

Untuk yang mau kasih saran,kritik, Flame juga boleh asal yang pedes..

Oh iya, masih dibutuhkan OC untuk mengisi kelas 2A dan 2B, dan untuk kelas 2C masih dibutuhkan 1 OC lagi!

^^  
Akhir kata,

RIVIEW PLEASE,RIVIEW PLEASE,RIVIEW PLEASE


End file.
